Grey's 20
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: This I came up with my friend Rina Kat. She reminds me of Izzy because she is bubbly. I have Meredith traits. So this is just goofiness between the two of us. Please ignore the spelling and punctuation (lack there of). Enjoy! Read and Review NO FLAMES! Kuramasgirl19769
1. Chapter 1

Okay folks came up with this on FB with my lovely friend Rina "Isobel (Izzy) Kat. We are two Grey's dorks that love the show! Enjoy R&R! Ignore the improper spelling.

I had drunk sex with Lupus George!?  
EWWWW I mean Ciohilis lol ciphilis

Mer! You couldn't just tell me NO? or something?  
take me into a different direction?  
instead you were talking with your McDreamy

I'm sorry George

George doesn't even want to talk to me until it "Blows over" pshhhhh

what does it mean Mer?  
I need answers!  
*Begins to bake*

he'll get over it and eventually you get to see his cute ass

but I don't like him like that lol I still have Danny in my heart Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling From glen to glen and down the mountain side The summer's gone and all the flowers falling 'T's you, 't's you, must go and I must bide

And you've about worn out my answering maching listening to Denny's message over and over again Karev is an ass

I'm not going to argue with you there, he would've loved you in anything you put on I was so selfish on picking the right dress... I should have just worn the Blue fru fru top with black jeans

See he would've loved the blue fru fru top with jeans and heels, heels makes the difference

Mer just so you know, you suck at knitting... just saying. The sweater you were making, I made it for you and put it on your needles.

I know I suck at knitting Izzie...you're like Betty Friggin' Crocker with cooking

I love my bake wear

Look at my kitchen! It exploded!

and what was the problem with 210 muffins I made oh that's why

yeah yeah Iz...that's why

I was having a hazy few days

You can feed the entire Seattle Grace Hospital with all these muffins! 


	2. Chapter 2

night Mer you are lucky to have McDreamy

Oh yeah...nothing like being late on the first day of work after sleeping with your boss...

how were you supposed to know?

I know! I can't believe he left his wife!  
This can't be happening, it ISN'T happening

well if you weren't so infatuated with him... no matter what you say Mer! You always think about him I know it

and what is the deal with you being Christina's "Girl" what do you have that I don't? Why does Christina hate me? Does she hate me, I feel like she does...

She doesn't hate you Izzy and I am NOT infatuated with McDreamy..I mean Derek

Imma bake my feelings out

well luckily you two aren't married like George and Callie ugh that woman was a mistake he didn't even ask ME what I thought let alone you Mer!  
and of course George doesn't want to talk to me *bakes*

Just keep baking just keep baking..

George is a big boy, he doesn't need my permission to get married! I didn't even know he liked Callie

there's something missing in the muffins... taste it

Who does he think he is just getting married like that?!

Callie O'malley! haha still sounds so funny I do agree. She was the wrong choice for sure she's all bossy and he does things with his tail inbetween his legs

*snickers* It taste fine izzy, the muffin tastes fine

there's something missing I need to remember the recipe again

I don't know what though and George will talk to you before you know it

Make sure you clean my kitchen when your done

oh of course Mer... Hey where is your other #20 bowl? I need to make a new batch oh and have you tried the muffins that were on the library, and the bathroom... and the hallway?  
I put different things in it but something is missing I just know it!  
how can I have sex with George!? He's married!

other #20 bowl?  
What the Hell Iz?!

yeah you have about 20 grey bowls now I am trying to get the right recipe oh and you might wanna get another cabinet for the bowls...  
well Callie did kick him out of the hotel room then he drinks away his sorrows with me...

I'll look into that Izzy...

I didn't drink after Denny died did I?  
I don't remember why do I not remember?  
Denny Denny Denny

because you slept all day and night, I think you had a few drinks I don't remember

all I remember was lying on the floor not moving for three days now that was a bitch *small laugh*

and how can I spend 8 million dollars on a stupid Free clinic for the Nazi?  
you didn't even tell me to think about it Mer!  
you were there

Hey, you just became Bailey's favorite YOU wouldn't listen to reason if I had tried too

but she put me with Callie and George during a procedure when I didn't want to be there

I have to live with the secret Mer... he doesn't want me to tell her

You could've been childish and told her you were taking the clinic back

oh... well... um... that would be... tough

Bailey should be chief don't ya think why isnt she trying?

it would've gotten Bailey off of your ass Maybe she's not ready yet, you know Richard isn't ready to retire

true that Mer... well Denny's clinic is well served

AND isn't it important for the free clinic to serve the people who cannot afford a doctor? Wasn't that the point of the free clinic Izzy?

That was Bailey's idea... I just helped it get there with my money

Mer scoot over, I wanna sleep with you. Mcdreamy can go on the couch

Hey! How do I get kicked out of bed? Meredith?

You heard Izzy! Out Derek!

He makes a face at her and slowly gathers his stuff to head downstairs to sleep on the couch. She throws a pillow at him.  



	3. Chapter 3

Meredith!  
You met your sister?  
oh my gosh how is that going?  
how are you feeling?  
Tell me!  
Are you excited?  
What are your thoughts  
If I were you I would be SUPER EXCITED... ha... oh ur not smiling...  
*clears throat*

Which sister? Lexi?

ya she looks like you!  
but you seem... weird...  
what's going through your head?

that woman is NOT my sister, the person that is her father is NOT my father

Oh Mer... I am sorry. I know... well I don't l know but... wow...  
I don't know what to say

of course I dont like Callie and would love to have them not together because it was a stupid move but CALLIE is going to kick my ass in the cafeteria!

Of course George told her what has been going on and well... Callie gave me the death look and... I feel like I am gonna die

I think you'll be fine Izzy

How can you know that? She is seriously gonna kill me and even George was scared of her!

you have to come with me and back me up on this Callie thing... Right... I need someone... By my.. Side..

She won't kill you Izzy

I don't think that's a good idea Izzy...

Well then... I am gonna stick by you until lunch time so that you can remember me

*laughs a bit* Alright Iz

Oh, I am a resident and I helped a deer that was run over and my interns think I am an idiot

Izzy that picture is the reason why they call you Dr. Love

I was living in a trailer...  
I modeled to get through college but no one knows that but you


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie agrees

Izzie just tried to dodge the raindrops but she still got wet

Izzie is silly

Izzie wants to know how Mer is?

tired

Izzie thinks the same. Izzie wants to go to sleep. Izzie needs to do few things before bed

oh mer... um... I know you tried to cook for lexie... but... um... you really shouldn't *grins*

yeah...I know

Karev yelled at me and called me a Stupid Bitch! ?

he's just an ass Izz, you know this

Well I am Ava's doctor and she needs a psych eval!

And he just lunges at me like he is her love puppy!

I have never seen him like this...

He's as crazy as she is

Why is Ava Crazy? What happened.. Oh wait I am the doctor but Karev wont let me doctor...  
because he is stupid Izz, ignore him

It was a crazy day in the hospital... I am losing my mind... Got many things on my mind.  
Being a resident isnt easy

why am I still there?

because you don't wanna get kicked out of the program

Well what about you? You are seeing a therapist... How are things

fine

That's good... I guess we are all "fine" in the end...

why does Richard Webber have to go see my mother?

Well she needs company... I am sure... I'm busy having The Nazi do me paper work

but she's MY mother! What went on between her and Dr. Webber?  
I don't know... but I got labs due soon Are you afraid to talk to Richard?

NO...no...I don't know

don't you have better things to do besides think about your mother?  
like a surgery or something

or Derek...?

oh and Bailey is wanting you to do a guy in room 124 here are his papers

*rolls eyes and takes them* Thanks Izz

*mumbles* ya

That was meant for Bailey, not you

*Smiles* Ya okay *Walks away*

*mumbles* stupid Bailey

*Bailey* This is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Paper work is needed to be done BEFORE any getting your damn hands dirty!n I hear everything you say and think, I watch you all interns like a damn hawk.  
So I suggest you get the paper work done as FAST as you can so you can learn!

Got it Mer?  
er Grey

*She walks away*

Izzie! What you looking at!? Get to work! Check your damn pager! NOW! GO!

*I run away somewhere into the hall*

*rolls eyes and walks away*

*Bailey walks by* *I run to Mer* Hey. Need help?

No...Dr. Bailey!

Then move! move!

I got room 204

*Pagers ring for all interns*

Bailey: Trauma, everyone lets go

*runs cussing the pager*

Sew fast, discharge faster.

Get bodies up to the OR.  
And don't let me catch you fighting over patients.  
Got it? Come on, let's go.

Yes ma'am

I have to kill a patient...

I'm sorry And that's a problem why? If it's what she wants, it's what she wants.

it's okay...and I confronted Dr. Webber about my mother

haha George wants to have sex with us...I laughed at him

He's silly ?

he is 


End file.
